True love throws you over a cliff
by elenlith
Summary: It's a drabble, so... basically, what the title says!


**Hey guys! This is a drabble I wrote a while ago, I felt like sharing. Hope you like it! Xx**

* * *

Rey inhaled deeply the salty morning air. The sky was a beautiful pink shade, the sun still absent from the horizon. A chilly breeze blew through her hair and on her skin, giving her goosebumps, but she didn't mind. Today was a special occasion: Luke had promised she could begin practising with a real lightsaber, and she'd been so excited that she almost hadn't slept.

She turned around, ready to begin her training, when she stopped dead in her tracks: a few feet from her stood a tall dark figure, the insistent wind ruffling the hem of its cloak. It took a step towards her, and she addressed it, annoyed: "You need to stop. I won't come with you, you know it."

Kylo Ren huffed. He wasn't wearing his mask. A long, thin scar split his features in two. He opened his mouth and spoke "You know I have orders. You'll join us."

Rey shook her head. "I won't. Luke-"

"Luke isn't here. It's just us now."

Rey had a terrible feeling of deja-vu. Her mind transported her back to that day on Starkiller base, when she and Kylo Ren had duelled. When she had given him that scar. She looked at him, and she knew he was thinking about it as well.

"You won't defeat me this time. You don't even have a weapon. And I won't kill you, I want you to choose to come with me."

Rey snorted. "If you think I'll come with you willingly, think again."

Kylo smirked. "We'll see." Without warning, he lunged at her, seizing her throat with his hand. He threw her to the ground, but he cushioned her fall cupping the back of her head with his other hand. His body was completely covering hers, but he was careful not to crush her. For a wild moment Rey felt her stomach pleasantly clench.

"I don't want Snoke to turn you to the dark side by torturing you. Come willingly. I know there's darkness inside of you, I've seen it. Please" he whispered. His intense gaze was boring into hers, and Rey felt difficult to keep eye contact.

"I don't have darkness in me. Luke would have..."

Kylo interrupted her. "You think Luke is the kind of person who's honest with you? He's not."

"Then why has he accepted to have me as his padawan?"

"Because he wants to control you, to make you his puppet, crushing your true nature!"

Rey looked at him incredulously. "Do you realise that's exactly what Snoke did to you, right?"

Kylo frowned, removing himself from her and standing up. She did the same: she was close to him, so she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Supreme Leader helped me reach my full potential, and only asked for loyalty in return. You would be almighty if you turned to the Dark Side."

"I don't want to be almighty. I want to be myself."

"Luke won't let you be yourself, I already told you. He'll crush your spirit and chase the darkness away!"

Rey's patience was running out. "But that's a good thing!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Kylo roared. "You need to listen to me, you need to nurture that darkness!"

"Why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S LIKE ME!"

Rey froze. Kylo's eyes were wild. His hand shook while he lifted it and placed it on Rey's cheek.

"Please. _Please,_ " he wispered. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against Rey's neck.

She closed her eyes, sighing, entangling her fingers in his inky hair. Then, abruptly, she push Kylo away and hit him with the Force. He felt his body being jerked away so hard he flew several feet away from her, rolling on the ground, never stopping, and then falling beyond the cliff, into nothingness.

* * *

He woke up with a scream, his sweat-covered chest heaving with exertion. He felt like he had really fallen from that cliff. _Again_.

A rustle of sheets made him turn to his right.

"What happened?" asked a sleepy voice. "Are you alright?"

"Just… just a bad dream" he answered faintly. He looked at the face of the person he loved, and smiled. "You threw me off a cliff."

Rey groaned. "Will you ever let that story go? You didn't even fall all the way down, I blocked your body after three seconds!"

"Three seconds too many, Rey."

She rolled her eyes, pulling him down to her and draping herself over him. "Just go back to sleep, Ben."


End file.
